In-home maintenance of various textiles, including hand-crafted textiles such as doilies and the like, has not changed for many years. Typically, a textile owner is forced to place the article to be cleaned or maintained on any available flat surface for cleaning, treatment, or maintenance. For example, a hand-crafted article might be placed on a floor or table in the user's home and then treated as necessary. Such make-shift methods make it difficult to stabilize the article or keep the article from becoming soiled with dirt or dust that has collected on the surface being used.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a new apparatus and method for textile maintenance.